-Aprecia lo que tienes-
by BloodyCake22
Summary: Natsu se da cuenta de lo que siente por Lucy, en el momento que se entera por un Grito de Erza que se Casara con Gray. Lucy ¿Se casara con Gray?... Lucy se siente demasiado mal al ver que el tonto del que esta enamorado esta a todos ratos con su amiga de la infancia en el regreso de Edoras, Lisanna ¿intenta separarlos? Y El Dragón robando a la novia,, quien se lo esperaría.


**Espero nos importe alguna falta de Ortografia, son más tildes que otra cosa es que no me ha dado tiempo a revisar del todo bien las faltas de Ortografia además debo mirar el último capitulo de **_**Una Broma y Una niñera **_**por que estaba tan emocionada de Haberlo subido que no corregi las faltas :) espero os guste el One-shot.**

**Bueno este One-shot lo subo como regalo a mis lectores de mi otros fincs, por el dia de mi cumple regalito especial para ellos. n.n **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Aprecia lo que tienes-**

**Palabras: 6329**

Un día normal como en cualquier gremio, se encontraba un gran alboroto, tras la llegada de un equipo nuevo en Fairy tail, claro esta que uno de los tres que formaban el equipo era el gran salamander, del que se escuchaban miles de noticias de sitios que habia arrasado con su fuego debastador, este se metio como era normal en la pelea que habian conmezado con Gajeel, ya que Gray no habia llegado aun al gremio, los otros dos restantes del equipo eran un Happy triste y Lisanna, tras llegar el gato azul volaba con lagrimas en los ojos hacia Lucy, la rubia fijaba su mirada en el gato que la abrazaba, tras haberse quedado fija mirando a Happy, giro su rostro para toparse con Lisanna que hablaba con Natsu que ya habia parado la pelea, porque una pelirroja les detenio antes de irse hacer una misión de clase S, la rubia volvio su mirada a su nakama que la abrazaba.

-Happy ¿que ha sucedido? - pregunto la rubia.

-Natsu y Lissana se comierón mi comida, eran unos pescados - dijo llorando más.

-Happy, te invito a un pescado si dejas de llorar ¿que me dices? - le sonrio intentando animarle.

-¿De verdad Lucy?, ¿pueden ser dos?, tengo mucha hambre - le dijo mientras sus lagrimas cesaban.

-Claro, si asi te sientes mejor te invito a tres pescados - le dijo motivada al ver que habia cesado de llorar.

-Aye Sir - dijo motivado Happy.

Lucy se dirigio a la barra y le pidio a Mirajane tres pescados para su amigo Happy, mientras tanto Gray entro en el gremio, Lucy habia llegado a la mesa, le entrego los suculentos pescados a Happy, y poso su cabeza en sus manos mientras miraba a la mesa, empezo a pensar, cuando Gray le interrumpio de sus pensamientos, haciendo que esta alzara sus ojos color marrón chocolate, miro a quien imtemrrumpio esos pensamientos de tristeza, por que hacia una semana desde que volvieron de Edoras y con ello Lisanna, desde eso Lissana le habia pedido a Natsu que hicieran un grupo temporal, para recupera el tiempo perdido, y poder efectuar correctamente las misiones, Lucy llevaba una semana sin hacer alguna misión, y tenia que pagar en los tres proximos dias el alquiler de su casa, Gray se sento en la misma mesa donde estaban, cuando reacciono al final Lucy, dejando cualquier pensamiento que las distraia, comenzando una conversacion con Gray.

-Nee, ¿que te pasa Lucy?, llevas dias sin hacer ninguna mision y cada vez te veo un poco mas distraida desde que volvimos de Edoras - dijo Gray quien ya no llevaba prenda alguna menos su ropa interior.

-No, es que estoy de equipo con Natsu y el esta ayudando a Lisanna - dijo mientras volvia a posar su cabeza en sus manos.

-Pero dentro de poco no tienes que pagar el alquiler, ¿no es asi? - preguntó esperando que le diese una respuesta clara.

-Si, y no se que hacer, no puedo hacer ninguna misión yo sola - dijo un poco alterada, porque sus pensamientos la volvian a envolver.

-No haces misiones por que no quieres Lucy, no necesitas a flamitas para hacer las misiones - respondio este un poco mosqueado.

-Bueno si, tienes razón pero nose hice un equipo con Natsu y no quiero romper mi palabra - dijo esta con un tono de voz apagado.

-Creo que alguien ya la rompio, el hizo un equipo con Lisanna temporal, pero aun asi la rompio, ahora mismo vuestro equipo esta disuelto temporalmente, ¿por que no hacemos un equipo mientras tanto?, asi podras pagar el alquiler, que me dices - le dijo este mientras intentaba animar a su amiga, el le sonrio para animarla a hacer el grupo.

-Bueno tienes razón, haremos un grupo temporal, y gracias - dijo la rubia más animada por la ayuda que le habia ofrecido el peliazul.

-Vamos a coger una misión, he visto una de 500.000 joyas, es de vigilar la carga de un tren - dijo a la confirmacion de hacer el grupo.

-La vi ayer, creo que bastante buena, vamos a hacerla - dijo ella mientras corrian a cogerla.

Se la entregarón a Mirajane, para que les diera la información del cliente, no se percatarón de que se habian equivocado de misión, pero ya habia confirmado la misión Mirajane, asi que aunque se dieran cuenta tendrian que hacerla, Happy se percató que la misión que querian hacer Lucy y Gray la habian echo esa mañana Natsu y Lisanna, Happy se incorporo al grupo de la rubia y el peliazul, por que estaba aun enfadado con Natsu y Lisanna, mientras tanto el peliazul buscaba a Erza para que los acompañara.

-Gray ¿que buscas? - dijo Lucy.

-Busco a Erza para que nos acompañe - respondio este.

-Erza se fue hacer una mision clase S antes de que llegaras - dijo la rubia.

-Bueno pues entonces vamonos, ¿que tren debemos coger para ver al cliente? - pregunto.

-Hosenka, donde nos invito Loke, como agradecimiento - respondió.

-Me acuerdo, bueno vamos ya, sino perderemos el tren - dijo mientras se dirigian a la salida del gremio.

Mirajane veia como los tres salia del gremio, mientras una picara sonrisa montraba su rostro, mientras tanto Natsu y Lisanna no se fijaron que Happy se habia ido con el nuevo grupo de Lucy y Gray, el nuevo grupo fundado habian llegado a la estación, Happy se preguntaba que misión habian cogido, por que la que ellos tenian pensada ya la habian hecho Natsu y Lisanna, pero como le dierón sin mirar la misión a Mirajane, lo unico que sabia acerca de aquella misión era la información del cliente que les dio Mirajane, en el gremio nadie noto la asuencia de estos tres, mientras tanto ya habian subido al tren y estaban de camino a Hosenka, el maestro habia vuelto de una reunión que tuvo con los del consejo magico, cuando llego se sento en la barra y le pidio un informe de las misiones a Mirajane, mientras tanto la peliblanca le entregaba el libro de confirmaciones de misiones, el maestro empezo a revisarlo y se detenio en una, en la mision que hacian Gray y Lucy juntó a Happy, por que no salia cual era.

-Mirajane, ¿que misión estan haciendo Gray, Lucy y Happy? - pregunto el maestro.

-Bueno, aun la apunte, es de hacerse pasar en una pareja que van a hacer una prueba haber que tal de recien casados, mientras vigilan las otras pruebas que van hacer las otras parejas, ya que hay unos bandidos que han atacado varias veces por allí - dijo la albina muy contenta.

-Mirajane, ¿sabian de que iba la mision? - dijo el maestro sorprendido de que fuera hacer una mision haciendose pasar por pareja.

-Si, eso creo, me pidierón la información del clientes muy convencidos, no creia que fuera necesario pregunta si iban hacerla - dijo la albina pensativa.

-Bueno, en ese caso espero que la misión sea un exito - dijo el maestro mientras se baja de la barra para irse al segundo piso.

Mientras tanto un tren habia llegado a Hosenka, y con ello tres personas se bajaban dirigiendose ala salida de la estación, empezarón a conversar mientras andaban por las calles de Hosenka en dirección de la casa del cliente.

-Aye Sir, despues de hablar con el cliente iremos a cenar, empiezo a tener hambre - dijo Happy mientras estaba agarrado en el hombro de la rubia.

-Vale, yo tambien empiezo a tener hambre, bueno ya estamos llegando - dijo Gray.

-Hemos llegado, vamos a tocar al timbre - dijo lucy animada.

Tocarón el timbre, apareció un hombre trajeado, y les invito a pasar, entraron aquella casa grande y bien distribuida, sus paredes eran un color pastel, llegarón a la sala de estar, se sentarón en un sofá, enfrente tenian una mesa de pequeña altura y alargada, y tras ella otro sofa parecido al que estaban senrados solo que mas oscuro, una sirvienta traia unas tazas con té y unas pastitas, el hombre trajeado se sento enfrente, en aquel sofá oscuro, estos tomarón en sus manos aquellas tazas de ceramica, que se veian delicadas por el color blanco con unos dibujos en los bordes, desprendian un olor agradable por el té, y el trajeado empezó a hablar.

-Bueno me llamo Akise Kurusu, soy el dueño del hotel más importante de Hosenka, y desde hace unas semanas unos bandidos, llevan echando a perder las puebras de boda, que hacemos este mes cuando es la moda de los vestidos de novia y el traje de novio, tienen que estar antentos para ver cualquier rastro de los bandidos, si no echaran a perder este mes que es exclusivo para las parejas felices haciendo las puebra de boda - dijo el, observo el rostro de los chicos, y se fijo que le miraban extrañados.

-La misión no era sobre, ¿de vigilar la carga de un tren? - dijo Lucy que no entendia lo que ocurria.

-No, la misión que habeis aceptado, es de haceros pasar por una parejas que quiere hacer la prueba de recien casados, para detener a los bandidos, ya han echado a perder varias pruebas - respondio el trajeado.

-Espera pareja ... y tenemos que infriltarnos entre las parejas de la prueba, ¿haciendonos pasar que somos pareja? - dijieron al unisono Lucy y Gray.

-Si, sino se notaria que soy magos, y que estais buscando a los bandidos - respondio muy serio el trajeado.

-Debeis hacerla, un miembro de Fairy tail acepta cualquier misión y siempre la cumple, Aye Sir - dijo Happy.

-Tiene razón, la haremos ¿tu que dices Gray? - le pregunto la rubia.

-Si, debemos cumplirla por Fairy tail - respondió.

-Bueno ahora mismo os alojareis en el hotel para pasar de sapercibido, y mañana vigilais desde dentro si vienes los vandidos - dijo el trajeado.

De camino al hotel, pararón en un restaurante y cenarón, mientras tanto en Fairy tail, sonaba el telefono, Mirajane cogio el telefono y se sorprendio al ver que Gray y Lucy habian aceptado la misión, el maestro habia bajado del segundo piso cuando la albina le comfirmo que habian aceptado la misión, Natsu y Lisanna buscaban a Happy para disculparse, cuando Mirajane les informaba de que Happy se habia ido de misión con Gray y Lucy, Natsu estaba un poco cabreado con Happy por que no le habia dicho que se iba de misión, cuando se dio cuenta que Lucy y Gray habian formado un grupo, eso le cabreo un poco más, cuando se iba del gremio fue a comprobar si era cierto que se habian ido de misión, se colo en casa de Lucy, noto en el aire que desde hacia varias horas nadie habia estado, este se marcho a casa, mientras tanto ellos habian llegado al hotel, en su habitación habian dos camas, tenian sueños asi que se pusieron el pijama y se acostarón, Happy se fue a dormir con Lucy, mientras tanto lod dos pensaban en la misión, los dos estaba un poco nerviosos tenian que hacer de pareja y hacer la prueba de recien casados, que era hacer una falsa boda y despues disfrutar de un banquete para todas las parejas.

- Pov Gray -

Hace tiempo que me gusta Lucy, pero se que ella siente algo por el flamita, y el tonto la abandona, tras la llegada de Lissana, esta puede ser mi oportunidad, pero como, ella siente algo por el, lleva una semana sonriendo, pero en sus ojos podia hallar tristeza, ese estupido de Natsu, hace tiempo que deje mis sentimientos aun lado por que ella fuera feliz, cuando me di cuenta que sentia algo por flamita me senti mal, pero decidi en ocultar mis sentimientos, se que sus ojos ocultan lagrimas, se lo que siente ahora mismo, he pasado por lo mismo por ella, mañana intentare decidir que hacer.

- Pov Lucy -

Nos haremos pasar por pareja, este trabajo hubiera sido perfecto para Natsu y "Lisanna", no se por que me da tanta rabia verlos juntos, ni que fueran celos, yo no siento nada por el, me da rabia que ella le pidiera que la ayudara, ella podia hacer las misiones con Elfman, no son hermanos, y el acepto dejandome sola, si no llega ser por Gray no podria pagar el alquiler, al menos tengo un buen amigo, lo malo sera Juvia como se entere, espero que Natsu nose enfade por que Happy vino, no creo que se enfade por hacer un grupo con Gray, no seguro que diria mejor eliminamos el grupo y asi siempre estare con Lisanna, seguro para el, ella es un diamante o algo por el estilo, seguro que a Natsu no le importo, a el le importa ella esta claro, cuando volvamos, le dire que dejo el grupo aunque nunca rompo mi palabra, pero seguro que se alegra o seguro que dira que ya lo habia dejado el para siempre, por que me duele tanto, que el este con ella, el no verle y no estar con el, seguro que estoy divagando por el sueño.

Happy dormia abrazado a Lucy, cuando empezo a notar algo humedo en la mejilla, abrio sus ojos y vio que Lucy estaba llorando, estab durmiendo pero de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas sin cesar, Happy intento calmarla con un abrazo, cuando ella susurro - por que Natsu me dejas sola y te vas con ella - Happy abrazo con mas fuerza a la rubia y ella le abrazo a un dormida, Happy susurro a la rubia - seguro que mañana, estaras feliz, te lo juro - haciendo que esta sonreira aun dormia, unos rayos de sol despertaron al pelirosa, se levanto y se vistio, solo pensaba en que Lucy y Gray estaban haciendo una misión juntos, le enfadaba que Lucy le hubiera dejado tirado por el pervertido, entro al gremio, su cara no mostraba la sonrisa que caraterizaba al pelirosa, Lisanna se le acerco proponiendole una mision, se nego no tenia ganas de hacer ninguna misión, la peliblanca insistia pero el seguia dando negativas, mientras tanto ellos se habian despertado y fueron a desayunar, tras desayunar, el trajeado les hizo una visita avisandoles que en tres horas empezaban las pruebas, ellos iban los segundos para hacer la prueba.

-Dentro de tres horas, ¿por que no damos una vuelta? - dijo Lucy.

-Si por que no - dijo Gray.

-Aye Sir, Lucy ¿podemos ir a ver el acuario? - pregunto relamiendose los bigotes.

-Happy, si quieres despues te compro un pescado pero no intentes pescar en el acuario - dijo la rubia.

-Aye, pero mejor que sean dos - dijo emocionado Happy.

-Vamos a ver los jardines - dijo el peliazul.

-Vale - respondieron.

Despues de haber a ver paseado por los jardines, fueron al acuario mientras abrazaba Lucy muy fuerte a Happy que queria comerse un pescado que habia visto, en Fairy tail entraba una pelirroja, esta se dirigia a la barra mientras observaba que faltaban dos de sus nakamas, le pregunto a la albina.

-Mira, ¿donde estan Lucy y Gray? - le pregunto.

-Erza se estan casando - respondio confiada y una sonrisa picara.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO SON PAREJA ESOS DOS?! ¡¿DONDE SE ESTAN CASANDO LUCY Y GRAY?! - dijo a gritos la pelirroja sorprendida.

Todo el gremio se quedo en silencio, aquellas palabras gritadas por una sonrojada Erza, dejarón todo el gremio en un absoluto silencio.

-En Hosenka, en el hotel famoso ese, fueron hacer la mision alli - dijo la albina con una sonrisa, nose dio cuenta de la que habia liado.

-Tengo que ir a apoyarlos, tengo ir corriendo hacia ya - dijo muy sonrojada la pelirroja por la idea de que se casaban, este tema la ponia nerviosa.

-Mirajane ¿que es eso de que se van a casar? - dijo Natsu mas enfadado que antes, esas palabras le habian sentado como si le clabaran una daga por la espalda, no podia imaginarse a Gray besando a Lucy, la idea le enfurecia.

-Bueno, la mision es sobre eso, los dos parecian animados por hacer la misión - dijo Mirajane.

-Lu-chan casandose no puede ser, y con Gray, no sabia nada - dijo Levy sorprendida con lo de la boda.

-Me ha dicho el cliente que hasta las tres no se casarian eso creo - decia pensativa Mirajane.

-¿Que? son las dos, me voy tengo que apoyarles - dijo la pelirroja corriendo a la salida.

-Erza espera voy contigo - decia el pelirosa.

-Natsu no vayas, ¿para que?, además decias que no tenias ganas de hacer nada - dijo Lisanna molesta.

-Tengo que ir, Lucy no puede casarse con ese pervertido - dijo Natsu saliendo del gremio.

Lissana se acerco a su hermana mayor, estaba enfadada, pensaba para si misma, por que la busca, me tiene a mi, hasta en edoras ella me lo robaba, la odio la odio, por que no la deja estar con Gray, es un idiota la sigue como un perrito faldero, ella es una asquerosa, la odio mucho, ahora que habia conseguido que dejara el grupo que tenia con ella, y lo tenia para mi, por que va a buscarla, sus pensamientos pararon cuando su hermana la llamaba.

-Lisanna, ¿en que piensas? - dijo la albina.

-¿Por que le dijistes nada? - le respondio enfadada.

-Lisanna, solo dije a Erza que estaban haciendo una misión en Hosenka, ¿por que te enfadas? - dijo esta preocupada.

-Por que el fue a perseguirla, ya habia conseguido que se deshiciera de ella - respondio cabreada.

-Por eso Lucy ha estado una semana sola, sin hacer ninguna misión, Lucy dio su palabra cuando hicieron el grupo, para los magos celestiales es muy importante cumplirlos, pero ayer Gray le convencio ya que necesitaba hacer una misión, fuistes tu quien buscastes esto, y ademas no fue culpa de nadie, se fue por que a el le importa Lucy no puedes esperar que el se quede quieto cuando se entera de algo asi - dijo la peliblanca enfadada, al ver lo que queria conseguir su hermana menor, le cabreaba la idea del intento de separar aquella amistad.

-Lo unico que he echo a sido desmostrarle que solo son conocidos, el y yo somos verdaderos amigos - dijo esta indignada.

-Te equivocas, espero que dejes de intentar romper su amistad - dijo Mirajane seria.

Mientras tanto Erza y Natsu estaban en el tren, el pelirosa estaba incosciente, por el golpe que habia recibido de la pelirroja, mientras tanto ya eran las dos, y en la habitacion de el hotel estaban preparandose para empezar con la misión, Virgo aparicio como siempre sinser llamada y con ella un vestdo de novia precioso y un traje de novio color gris oscuro bastante varonil, Virgo les entrego los trajes y se fue como vinio en segundos, una vez se habian cambiado, Cancer aparicio haciendole un recogido a Lucy, que le quedaba genial con el vestido, Lucy y Gray estaban bajando por las escaleras, cuando llegaron al jardin, el periodista Jason se les acercó mientras gritaba - ¡COOL! - este estaba tomando fotos para la revista hechizero semanal, y empezo a fotografiarles, tras una larga sesion de fotos no deseada, fuero hacia donde estaban las otras parejas, mientras tanto el tren habia llegado y Erza y Natsu corrian dirigiendose al hotel, quedaban 20 minutos para que empezaran, entre el publico que iba a ver a las parejas, estaba el grupo de Blue Pegasus, se encontraron con los vestidos de novios, y empezaron a hablar.

-Men, ¿se van a casar?, un perfum realmente apasionado, Men, Men, Men - dijo Ichiya haciendo sus habituales poses men-fantasticas.

-Enhorabuena, hacen buena pareja - dijo Hibiki, con una de sus encatadoras sonrisas.

-Es parte de una misión - decian al unisono los dos un poco sonrojados, con un gota de tras de su cabeza.

-Men, Men, esta por aqui el mejor perfum, la maravillosa Titania - decia Ichiya aun con sus poses men-fantasticas.

-No, ella estaba en otra misión - decia Happy mientras se comia un pescado.

Las pruebas acababan de comenzar, cuando Erza y Natsu llegarón, la pelirroja se habia re-equipado con un vestido violeta oscuro, despues le encontro un traje al pelirosa, según ella no podian presentarse sin ir elegantes, el pelirosa vestia unos pantalones de traje negros, una camisa y y encima un chaleco abotonado, y claro estaba que una bufanda blanca adornaba su cuello, la primera pareja habia terminado cuando estos llegaron, al entrar en aquel salon, que parecia una capilla, se sentaron en un banco a mediados de el altar, alli estaba Gray quien no se dio cuenta de los dos personajes que habian entrado, aparicio Lucy vestida con un precioso vestido de novia, que le habia dado Virgo, tenia pedreria, y pequeños detalles que hacian que brillara, llevaba cuatro mechones sueltos, dos estaban posados en sus hombros, y los otros dos descendian por su espalda desnuda, su vestido se cogia a media espalda por lo que la mitad superior la llevaba desnuda, el vestido era sencillo, aunque llevaba algun detalle bastante brillante, por delante era palabra de honor, en la cintura estaba cogida por una cinta de seda que al final de su espalda formaba un lazo, estaba llegando al atar, con un sonrojo que cubria sus mejillas, era pequeño pero el pelirosa se habia fijado de aquel detalle, le observa con la boca entre abierta y cerrada.

-Se gusssstan - dijo Happy enredando su lengua.

- Pov Natsu -

Lucy, se ve tan bien vestida de novia, maldito Gray como es que se esta casando con ella, por que lo tenian en secreto, sera que eran ya pareja, miles de cosas se me venian ala cabeza, hasta que ella acababa de llegar al altar, por que se ven tan felices, ese maldito pervertido le habra hecho algo a Lucy, esta mucho mas guapa sin el velo que ocultaban sus ojos achocolateados, me empezaron otra vez a venir aquellas ideas alocadas sobre ellos dos, cuando escuche ya puedes besar a la novia, fije mi mirada Lucy estaba sonrojada, y cada vez estaban mas cerca, cuando alguien salio detras de una de las plantas, atacando con magia, cuando vi a Gray cogiendo a Lucy, estilo princesa, me estaba enfadando y no pude evitar mi enfado, empeze a arder en mis llamas mientras atacaba a los esos bandidos que atacaban.

-Estoy encendido! - grite a todo pulmon.

- Pov normal -

-Natsu, espera te ayudare - grito la pelirroja re-equipandose a Heart Kreuz Armor (su armadura habitual).

-Pero, ¿de donde habeis salido? - grito la rubia.

-Tenemos que ayudar, esta es nuestra misión - dijo el peliazul.

-Tienes razón - respondio por los animos que le este le habia dado.

-Ice Make: Flechas - gritaba Gray golpeando a varios bandidos.

-¡Puerta del del león, yo te abro Leo! - grito Lucy, mientras aparecia Loke.

-Es nuestra oportunidad para casarnos, casemonos Lucy - dijo Loke.

-Loke, ataca esos bandidos - dijo Lucy.

-Regulus - decia Loke mientras golpeaba a los bandidos con su poder.

-Natsu, para ellos lo tienen todo bajo control - decia Erza, haciendo parar al Dragon slayer.

Natsu paro, tras la amenazante mirada de la pelirroja que estaba envuelta en un aura demoniaca, los bandidos fuerón derrotados, mientras tanto Lucy fue tomada en brazos de Loke tras la derrota de los bandidos, Gray, Erza y Natsu iban detras de este, tras salir de aquel salón-capilla, Lucy estaba un poco sonrojada, mientras hablaba con Loke, este bajaba de sus brazos a Lucy, ya que esta se lo habia exijido, los tres llegaron a donde se encontraba Lucy, y empezaron a escuchar los intentos de llevarla al altar de Loke.

-Casemonos, es nuestra oportunidad, te ves genial vestida de novia ¿lo sabia? - dijo Loke.

-Loke ya puedes regresar - dijo esta evadiendo la pregunta.

-Bueno mision cumplida Lucy - dijo el peliazul.

-¿Mision? ¿No se iban a casar? - dijo la pelirroja un poco sonrojada.

-¿Ca-casarnos? ¿de-de donde sacaron esa informacion? - gritaron al unisono Lucy y Gray.

-Mirajane, dijo que estabais casando - dijo Erza a un mas roja.

Después, Erza fue acosada por el grupo de Blue Pegasus, Ichiya solo le decia precioso tu perfum, es apasionado Men,Men,Men mientras hacia su poses unicas, la pelirroja se estaba alejando de sus compañeros, por el acosamiento total del grupo de Ichiya, a los tres les aparecia una gota en la frente al verlos, y continuaron hablando.

- Pov Natsu -

No se iban a casar, pero por que la iba a besar, puede que en el tiempo que estube ayudando a Lisanna, empezaran a salir o antes, por que aun estan tan juntos, definitivamente estan juntos, por que me duele tanto verla con ese pervertido, ella vale mas como para estar con el.

-¿Entonces porque estubistes apunto de besarle? - dije como sino me importara.

-¿Besarla?, somos amigos nada más, le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, ¿Que crees que iba hacer? - pregunto Gray, mosqueado con la pregunta.

- Pov Gray -

-¿Besarla?, somos amigos nada más, le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, ¿Que crees que iba hacer? - dije mosqueado por la pregunta.

Besarla, por que tuvieron que interrumpir aquellos idiotas, estaba apunto de besarla, me gusta mucho, queria darle un beso, queria que olvidara al idiota de flamita, por que tuvo que venir ese idiota de Natsu, no estaba con su nuevo grupo formado con Lisanna, se podia haber ido a una mision con ella, y seguro que ahora podia haberme declarado a Lucy, no la quiero ver sufrir, y ella ha estado sufriendo durante toda la semana, y el no se habia fijado en su estado, que el a provocado, por que me ha bombadeado con esa pregunta, esta molesto, tengo que alejar a Lucy, antes de que le haga ilusiones, para después romperlas en mil pedazos, voy a centrarme.

-Lucy, vamos a por la recompensa - le dije normal.

-S-si, vamos a recogerla - dijo ella con un pequeño tono rosado en sus mejillas.

- Pov Lucy -

Besarme, besarme Gray, bueno parecia que iba a besarme, pero por que Natsu esta aqui, y por que le ha preguntado eso, Gray parece el de siempre, no creo que me hubiera besado, somos mejores amigos, pero solo queda ahi, es como yo y Natsu, bueno ya no, el esta con ella, donde esta ella ahora mismo, desde que aparecieron Erza y Natsu, no la he visto, no habra venido, espero que no, no soporto el dolor que me da verle con el, pare de divagar dentro de mi mente cuando Gray me llamaba.

-S-si, vamos a recogerla - dije aun un poco sonrojada, por la idea de que me hubiera besado.

- Pov normal -

Lucy y Gray se dirigian a la casa del cliente, Erza y Natsu junto a Happy iban detras de ellos, tras llegar a la casa del cliente, recibieron la recompensa, Happy recibio 100.000 joyas, Lucy y Gray recibian 200.000 joyas cada uno, tras subirse en el tren de vuelta a Magnolia, el pelirosa se mostraba mareado, lo que tuvo consecuencia de un golpe mortal de parte de la adorable pelirroja, Happy dormia en el regazo de Lucy, tras hora y media llegarón a Magnolia, tras la llegada se fueron al gremio, al entrar todas las miradas se quedaron fijas en Gray y Lucy, el pelirosa aun seguia K.O, Happy decia entre risitas - Se gusssstan - Gray y Lucy estaban extrañados, no se habian percatado que aun iban vestidos de recien casados, Reedus les retrato a la "parejita" nueva de Fairy Tail, cuando entro Juvia de terminar su mision.

-Gray-sama y mi rival del amor, vestidos de novios - dijo mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba, mientras se imaginaba asi con Gray-sama.

-Nee, ¿que es este alboroto? - dijo el pelirosa mientras abria poco a poco los ojos.

Todo el gremio gritaba en honor a la nueva "parejita", el pelirosa se desperto y vio a la rubia al lado de el pervertido, cuando Gray empezo a hablar.

-No somos pareja, estamos vestidos asi por la misión - grito el peliazul, haciendo que todos callaran.

-Es verdad, teniamos que infriltarnos, y acabar con unos bandidos - confirmaba Lucy.

-Bueno, ¿habeis cumplido la misión? - dijo el maestro desde el segundo piso.

-Si - respondieron al unisono.

Natsu salio del gremio, nadie se dio cuenta menos Lisanna, que fue tras el fuera del gremio, Gray, Erza, Lucy y Happy se sentaron y empezaron a conversar.

-Aye Sir, Natsu estan tonto por que esta molesto - dijo Happy.

-Tendra sus motivos - afirmaba Mirajane, tras acercase con tres tazas de té y un pescado y un vaso de leche.

-Lo voy a buscar - dijo el peliazul para que la rubia se quedara alli.

Gray salio fuera del gremio, se escondio pegado a la puerta, al lado de la puerta estaba Natsu y con el Lisanna, empezo a escuchar la conversacion.

-Natsu, ¿dime que no sientes nada por ella? - dijo fria Lisanna.

-Lisanna, ¿por que quieres saberlo?, ademas ella, ha dejado el grupo, y se ido con Gray - dijo el pelirosa un poco entristezido y enfadado.

-Mejor asi solo somos nosotros en un grupo - dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-Sera para ti, ella es mi amiga y formabamos un buen grupo, uno de los mejores - dijo el serio.

-Olvidala, ella esta con Gray ahora - le dijo la peliblanca.

Lucy se dirigio a la puerta del gremio ya que Gray tardaba, salio y encontro a este espiando, cuando ella miro, veia como la peliblanca se lanzaba a besar al pelirosa, esta se metio otra vez al gremio y se sento en una mesa separa, la mas lejana, y empezo a ocultar su rostro llenos de lagrimas, Gray vio a la rubia corre adentro del gremio, este despues de ver que el pelirosa habia detenido el intento de besarle de Lisanna, se dirigia a entrar, Gray entro y busco a la rubia, una vez la encontro fue a consolarla, el sabia que sentia cosas por Natsu, y le cabreaba un monton, la pelirroja encontro donde estaban situados estos dos y fue hacia su mesa.

-Lucy, deja de llorar, solo haras que ella sea feliz al verte derramar lagrimas - dijo el peliazul para intentar que cesaran las lagrimas.

-Tienes razón, no se por que lloro, parezco idiota - respondio la rubia.

-bueno asi estas mejor - le dijo Gray tras quitarle las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Pasa algo chicos - intervino la pelirroja.

-No, estoy mejor - dijo la rubia mientras sonreia.

Natsu se fijo en Lucy que estaba al lado de Gray sonriendo, este se sento en la barra, y apoyo sus brazos en la barra y apoyo su cabeza en los brazos cruzados, mientras observaba a los demas de lejos, veia que ellos dos parecian felices, pasaron las horas, y Lucy decidio irse a casa, iba a ir sola, pero no le importaba, Natsu se fue tambien, y se dirigio a casa de la rubia, por el camino se encontro con ella, aun seguia con el vestido de novia, pero no parecia tanto de novia, ya tras la pelea lo habian dejado un pelin corto para ser de novia, el empezo a hablar con ella, pero esta pasaba de el, y seguia caminado con Plue en los brazos.

-Lucy, ¿que te pasa conmigo? - dijo el pelirosa enfadado, parecia que ser un fantasma.

-Lucy, ¿estas saliendo con Gray? - dijo este en un tono de voz frio y serio.

-No, pero mira seguro que no estan inbecil como otros, ademas que querias una doble cita de parejas - respondio la rubia, no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero lo solto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No, que quieres decir con una doble cita de parejas - dijo extrañado el pelirosa.

-No te hagas el tonto, se que estas con Lisanna, me he ido del grupo, y raramente volvere al grupo, asi puedes estar con ella siempre, vi como os besabais antes - dijo la rubia con los ojos brilloso, aguantando las lagrimas.

-Esper.. -fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-Que sean felices - dijo triste la rubia cuando salio corriendo.

Llego a casa, y cerro la puerta y las ventanas, no queria que el pelirosa le contara como triunfaba en el amor con su novia Lisanna, se metio dentro de su cama y empezo a llorar, el pelirosa volvio al gremio, y dejo el grupo temporal que tenia con Lisanna.

-No dejes el grupo, por favor - dijo la albina entre pucheros.

-Era temporal, me marcho - dijo el pelirosa saliendo del gremio.

-Lisanna te dije, que Natsu siente algo por ella, antes de que tu llegaras, y sigue sintiendolo - dijo Mirajane.

-Mira-nee, no es cierto el no siente nada por ella, seguro por que sentiria algo por ella - dijo la menor de los Strauss.

-Te equivocas - termino Mirajane con la conversacion.

Gray escucho la conversacion entre las hermanas, este sabia que Lucy estaba triste al pensar que habia algo entre flamita y Lisanna, ahora que sabia que flamita le correspondia, decidio juntarles, seria lo mejor para Lucy, el no la queria ver triste, despues de eso fue a la casa de Lucy.

-Lucy - dijo tras golpear la puerta de su casa.

-Gray, ¿que haces aqui? - dijo la rubia con los ojos rojos, mientras abria la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar debo contarte algo? - le respondio el peliazul.

-Si, claro - le dijo la rubia, mientras le invitaba a pasar.

Estaban en el cuarto de Lucy, esta abrio la ventana para que entrara el aire, mientras se sento en la cama, el se habia sentado en la silla que estaba a lado del escritorio, empezo a contarle todo a Lucy, esta estaba empezando a sentirse feliz por las cosas que le estaba contando, mientras tanto no podia dormir y decidio ir ha hablar con la rubia, estaba apunto de llegar, estos seguian hablando.

-Pero Lisanna le estaba besando - dijo la rubia intentando no recordarlo.

-No, le intento besar, pero el se nego y se enfado con ella, por que habias dejado de el grupo - dijo el peliazul.

-Voy atraer té, y unas pastas ahora vuelvo - dijo la rubia mientras se marchaba a la cocina.

-Gray, ¿que haces aqui? - intemrrumpio un pelirosa colandose por la ventana.

-¿Te molesta?, dime ¿cuando le diras lo que sientes por ella o vas a seguir jugando con ella? - le dijo Gray serio.

-Si, me molesta, y yo no juego con ella - dijo el pelirosa.

-De verdad, la dejastes tirada, la hicistes llorar, por poco no puede ni pagar el alquiler, pero a ti te da igual estabas con tu amada - dijo el peliazul.

-¿La hice llorar?, ¿cuando?, yo no queria dejarla sola - dijo Natsu con un tono de voz apagada.

-Lo hicistes, la dejastes sola, vio como Lisanna te besa, la heristes, eres un idiota y no te mereces a Lucy - dijo Gray para enfadarlo.

-Pero la detuve y no me beso, solo me gusta Lucy - dijo el pelirosa enfadado.

-Me voy, como mañana me entere que por tu culpa esta triste, Erza y yo te mataremos - dijo mientras salia por la ventana.

-¿Que haces aqui Natsu? - dijo la rubia sorprendida.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo - respondio el.

-¿Que quieres?, ¿y Gray donde esta? - dijo ella evitando mirarle.

-Lucy, antes de que pasara lo de Edoras, queria decirte algo, Lu-lucy me gu-gustas - dijo terminado tartamudeando.

-Na-natsu, es eso verdad - dijo ella, lo sabia por que se lo dijo Gray, pero no lo creeria si no eran de sus labios.

-Si, Lucy me gustas mucho y me cabreo mucho verte vestida de novia siendo la pareja de Gray, no podia ver como te besaba, eres muy importante para mi, Lucy te quiero demostrar que me gustas - dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba ella.

Natsu tomo con sus manos el rostro de la rubia y limpio las lagrimas de alegria de su rostro, estaba que no podia moverse, el la miraba a su ojos marrones, el pego su frente contra la de ella, sentia la respiracion de ella, la beso tiernamente, ella se aparto y le abrazo, el le susurro al oido - me gustas Lucy, Lisanna es mi amiga de la infancia, pero nunca pasara nada con ella, solo tengo ojos para ti - Natsu noto en su pecho al humedo, ella estaba llorando de la alegria, cuando ella le miro, le dio otro tierno beso para demostrarle que a ella tambien le gustaba y no podia verle con otra.

-Natsu, gracias - dijo Lucy.

-Gracias a ti por aparecer en mis aventuras - dijo el mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

Al dia siguiente en el gremio, Lucy estaba contenta, y con ella Natsu, Gray se alegraba que la persona a la que queria estubiera feliz, Juvia consiguio una cita con Gray, este acepto una cita con Juvia, todos en el gremio estaban igual de felices que los demás, Erza se entero por Gray de la nueva pareja, solo ellos dos lo sabian, el gremio aun no sabia nada, pero la pareja preferia guarda ese secreto por un tiempo.

[los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima]

.

.

.

.

.

**Espero que os gustara n.n hoy cumplo 15 años, y lo celebro con alegria con mi One-shot aunque en mi casa me deprima un poco por hacerme vieja :( Bueno se despide La zombi mas loca que conocereis pero bastante maja XD BloodyCake ... el nombre del One-shot es por que lo escribi escuchando Aprecia lo que tienes de un rapero que esta arrasando por Sudamerica que es de Barcelona. Bueno besoooss GUuugg de BloodyCake gurrrggg Una guugggg Zombi n.n Pero maja**.

**¿reviews?**


End file.
